Blue Moon
by Jocelyn M. Kelless
Summary: "If the sun and moon should ever doubt, they'd immediately go out." She didn't want to doubt them, but as much as she hated to admit it, she knew, deep down, that they were wrong. And so was she.


**A/N: Hello again! Long time, no write FanFiction. This is an idea I've had for a while but haven't had the guts to get started on (if I start, I won't quit until I'm finished and finishing might take a while). Here's the full summary:**

"**If the sun and moon should ever doubt, they'd immediately go out." – William Blake**

**Scarlett was saved by the Volturi, which meant that, by their customs, she owed them her life. As a way of returning that favor, she was asked to join their guard as Caius's protection. With her ability to hurt or heal anyone she came in contact with no matter how badly injured they were, she was one of the greatest assets of the Volturi coven. She stayed with them for nearly two centuries before leaving them to start a coven with Carlisle Cullen. When she left them, she became an enemy rather than an ally. **

**If they ever saw her again, she would be killed instantly. **

**After decades of running from them and searching for vampires to start their own coven with, Scarlett and Carlisle discovered their family: Edward, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Isabella. She had finally thought she had the chance to settle down and not have to run from the Volturi anymore. **

**Until Victoria, Laurent, and James showed up. Until Bella's eighteenth birthday party. Until they found her again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor anything related to it. I do, however, own the character Scarlett, a new twist on an old character of mine that was turned into a vampire. Anything vampiric also does not belong to me, and does belong to their respectful owners. Anything related to music, books, movies, etc. outside of the Twilight world will have its own disclaimer. **

I glanced up as he entered the room, keeping my eyes locked on his slow moving form. I knew that he was listening to every thought I had in my mind, which reminded me that I was not to think about anything involving Isabella Swan.

His head snapped up as I thought her name and I cringed internally. So much for getting that extra tourist for a meal.

"You've decided then?" came Aro's whispery voice. Even from my place behind Caius, it was hard to hear what he was saying.

"If you will not kill me, then I will be forced to expose us" Edward Cullen gasped, sounding like he was in physical pain. A single glance at Jane told me that she wasn't doing anything, though.

Aro made a clicking sound with his tongue. "Pity," he breathed. "We could really use you on our guard. Won't you reconsider?" He turned his head to look back at me. "Scarlett?" He smiled slightly at me, but it was not a kind smile; it was one he reserved for making people do as he wanted. "Maybe you can convince dear Edward to stay with us. You did not find it as horrible a second time around."

I made my lips twitch, even though I found no humor at what he was saying. "I do not believe he would listen to what I had to say."

His black eyes flashed dangerously; he hadn't eaten in three days, an anomaly for the ruler of vampires. He was used to feeding once, even twice a day. But there were few tourists visiting our castle in Volterra any longer.

Edward's eyes, though dull and empty, seemed to flash at my thoughts.

_Our castle_.

I no longer thought of the Cullen family as my home. He wanted to argue that, I could tell, but he stayed silent.

"Then maybe you can _convince_ him to stay?" Aro's suggestion came out sounding like a question, but I knew that it was a direct order, one that I was expected to obey. "You and Jane can work together."

I clenched my jaw. Jane and I loathed each other, even though our abilities were much the same. Though instead of just using my mind to hurt people, I had to come in direct contact with them. And any time I came in contact with them, I either hurt or helped them.

I didn't want to hurt Edward.

Edward fell to his knees in front of the rulers of our world. "Please," he pleaded. "There is nothing left for me."

"We will not kill you," Marcus wheezed, "unless you provoke us."

"Or do something that threatens our exposure." The brother I protected spoke, his voice much higher and more regal than either of his brothers'.

He bowed his head silently and was frozen that way for a long time. There were no clocks in the castle, no way to tell how long, but I believed that I saw the sun go down before he moved again.

And when he did move, he had charged straight at me.

**A/N: What do you think? Is it worth continuing? **


End file.
